Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system and a method for exchanging information between spatially separated persons or users. A system according to the invention and a method according to the invention can be advantageously used, for example, in distance learning, possibly in the context of school education, university education, vocational training or further education, internal company training or for the general professional exchange of information.
Description of the Prior Art
The provision of distance learning usually requires at least one camera and one spatially remote display, the camera being arranged at the location of the teacher, e.g. in a lecture hall, and the display at the location of the student, for example in a work room. In order that the teacher can observe the student in the implementation of the learning materials, cameras and displays are however often provided at both locations.
From US2012 171656 A1, for example, an example of a mobile acquisition system for use in classrooms is known. This includes a computer and a device connected thereto with a camera. Said device comprises a multi-legged stand and a hinged arm at the upper end of the same with a camera.
From WO2009 058641 A1, a system with two stations is known, wherein each station comprises a camera and a display, wherein for both stations, for example, the display has the shape of a horizontally oriented table top and the camera is directed at the display of the respective station from a distance above it. Each display screen displays the image recorded by the camera of the respective other station. To prevent adverse visual feedback effects, polarizing filters are provided in each of the displays and the cameras. A similar arrangement in this respect is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,373.
The systems known from the prior art are relatively complex, require specialized hardware and software and are therefore expensive. Due to their weight and their dimensions they are also are not readily portable, and at least in some cases require permanent or at least long-term installation in the appropriate rooms. A flexible and mobile use in any desired room, such as in an apartment or at varying locations, is therefore rarely possible.